


From Doe to Wendigo

by Minerva_Doodles



Series: A Prey to Predator [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 1900’s to 1930’s era, Adult Alastor, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor’s Past, Angst, Angst is right after tho, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Beginning fluff, Cannibalism, Demons, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt No Comfort, I’m trying to keep this as historically accurate as I can, Jambalaya, Kid Alastor, Murder, My first Hazbin fic, New Orleans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Racial slurs, Radio Broadcasting, Tags May Change, Teen Alastor, This is probably far from canon, Timeskips, Voodoo, Wendigo, You’re never fully dressed without a smile, car crash, curse words, old technology, satanic shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minerva_Doodles/pseuds/Minerva_Doodles
Summary: Everyone knows Alastor goes to hell, but how did he end up there? What drove him to go on that dark path? Why is he the way he is?Well, it’s quite the tale...after all, villains are just victims of their own story...
Relationships: Alastor’s Mom/Alastor’s Dad, Original Character/Other(s)
Series: A Prey to Predator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769929
Comments: 31
Kudos: 66





	1. Good morning, Deer!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Hazbin fanfic, which I created after many hours of self-debating whether or not it would be a good idea, but I’ve decided, to hell with it! This should be fun!
> 
> By the way, some aspects of this fic is heavily inspired by many other works, such as The Taxidermist by Angelus19 and Smiling Man by MuseValentine! Go check them out if you can!

December 31st, 1909

  
A classy bell could be heard from the downstairs kitchen, ringing throughout the house in it’s soft, singing rings.

_”Alastor! It’s time to wake up! Your breakfast is gonna get cold!”_

Groggily, the boy sat upright in his bed from his slumber, stretching his arms out above his head and yawning. 

“Coming, Ma! Just give me a bit!” He called out to her.

Alastor looked around his room, subconsciously trying to fix his hair from his morning bed-head.

“Guess I should stop being a _goop_ and start changing...” 

With a sigh of resignation, Alastor hopped off his bed and sauntered to his dresser. As he selected his outfit, he had the nagging feeling of forgetting something about today. But what could it be...? His birthday? No, that isn’t until January...oh wait, it’s December 31st! That’s why his Mama was waking him up early, she and Pa wanted to bring him out for the New Years celebration! Alastor never really got out into the big city of New Orleans much, since his house was secluded in the forest nearby the bayou.

After putting on a white button-up shirt with brown slacks and suspenders, Alastor rushed downstairs happily, socks in hand and a bright smile on his face.

Ma had always told Alastor that his smile was a gift, that no matter what, he brought her joy by giving her a smile. His pearly whites and bright eyes would shine when he would grin, practically illuminating the room he was in. The innocence that would reflect off his face when he was in joy can spread quickly, putting anyone in a good mood by the mere sight of it. It was why Alastor loved smiling, it could make people feel better. That’s why, most of the time, Alastor would always be smiling. Unless the situation calls for a different expression, a smile was his default face. He never really felt complete without it. After all, Ma always said you’re never fully dressed without a smile.   
  
“Alastor, baby, there you are!” 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Alastor looked up to see his Mama, pinching his cheeks and cooing at him. 

”What’s for breakfast, Ma?”

”Alastor! Is food all that’s on your mind? I thought I taught you better than that!” Alastor’s mother playfully scolded him. 

Abigail Loretta Carlon, a creole woman with a heart of gold. She’s a petite gal with brown skin that made her look like light gingerbread. She had long, dark brown hair with a red tint and highlights and had light brown eyes that were gentle. She is a caring mother that has a soft, melodious voice made for singing to the birds. She also had a fire in her heart, despite being a gentle woman, she was stronger than steel. 

“Sorry, Mama!” Alastor giggled, “Good morning!”

”Much better! Good morning to you too, my precious baby. We’re having omelets for breakfast so go ahead and eat, dear.”

As soon as his mother said that, Alastor sat down at the table and started his breakfast. “So, when are we leaving?” He asked, mouth still full of food. “We’ll start heading out as soon as your father finishes prepping the deer meat for tomorrow. Also, Alastor, don’t talk with your mouth full, please, you could choke.”

Alastor quickly swallowed, embarrassed, “Sorry, Ma!” 

Abigail smiled to herself as she washed the dishes, happy to be raising such a sweet boy...even if it came with some problems...

”Good morning, Alastor! And good morning, Abigail!” Alastor’s father greeted cheerfully as he entered the house. 

Markus Alan Carlon, a white man and big-shot in the hunting business. He was the playful kind, always cracking jokes and being easy-going. He had a strong and tall stature, messy, light brown hair, and dark brown eyes that almost appeared black. Markus was the eldest son of the Carlon family, who owned the hugest hunting business in New Orleans. He was definitely a function-over-fashion kind of guy, he was a higher class man but lived in a cabin in the woods. It’s not that the house looked poor, it was definitely a lot more polished and bigger than most log cabins, but compared to where he grew up, it wasn’t all that much.

But, that was the point, Markus and Loretta _had_ to live secluded from the rest of the townsfolk in New Orleans. You see, with Markus being a white man and Loretta being colored, they weren’t quite “accepted” too well in the big city. They still lived in New Orleans, but, a bit more private than others. And of course, there was Alastor, a child of the two different races. You could tell he was their son, his hair was a mix of his parent’s, a chocolate brown with a reddish hue that had a small fringe which sat upright. He had big doe eyes that were a light brown. And of course, his skin color was a light tan, not too dark, but not exactly white, so it really depended on the person whether he could be considered a colored or white. 

Alastor knew that people didn’t like him, and didn’t like his parents either, but, thanks to his Ma and Pa, he never really had to worry about that. They were alone, distant from the rest of society until an occasional shopping spree or holiday came up to prompt them outside. 

”Good morning, Pa! Did you finish with the meat?” Alastor asked, practically bouncing in his chair.

“Sure thing, trooper! Maybe you should help me hunt next time and I could teach ya how to prep the meat!” Alastor’s father laughed out. 

Alastor stuck out his tongue and shook his head. No way was he going to hurt a poor deer! Sure they tasted good, but he didn’t want to see the process on how to make them good for cooking! Also, Alastor doesn’t like blood, he remembers one time that his Dad brought in a buck’s head to show Alastor when he was 6, and he ran out of the room at the sight of the blood. Markus didn’t mean to scare his son, he just thought it was an impressive catch. Let’s just say Abigail had a few words to share with him after a crying Alastor came running to her. 

Seeing Alastor’s reaction to his suggestion, Markus chuckled, “Nah, kid, don’t worry, I won’t be bringing you anytime soon. Maybe when you get older, after all, you won’t be 9 forever.”

”Are you ready to go, honey? Or do you need to change?” Abigail asked her husband as she dried her hands on the towel rack. 

”Yeah, but don’t worry, I won’t be long.” He answered, giving his wife a peck on the cheek and walking upstairs.

Abigail turned to Alastor, “Dear, why don’t you put your shoes and jacket on while we wait for your father?”

”Okay, Ma!” Alastor yelped, running to the shoe closet and putting on his dress shoes after his socks, then grabbing his jacket and hat off the coat rack.

A few minutes later, Alastor and his mother wait for his father at the front door, idly chatting until his father comes downstairs to join them.

And once he did, the family went out for New Years.


	2. Happy New Yearlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new year has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, you now how I said I would be posting every Monday? Well while that’s a guarantee, but I’m going to also post whenever I feel excited to write, so here we are! 
> 
> Thanks everyone for saying kind things about the first chapter! And also, thanks to KathyPrior42 for being another big inspiration for her works!

December 31st, 1909

New Orleans was a city of greatness. It was well known for it’s music, tasty cuisine, tourist attractions, bayou, and cultures.

The Carlon family walked down the streets joyfully together, Alastor holding his mother’s hand. Even though Alastor loved both of his parents, he’s always been a bit of a Mama’s boy. 

Markus and Abigail were excited for the celebration, however their happy smiles soon turned into small frowns as they passed by the many crowds in the street.

_”Look at those fucking bastards and their abomination.”_

_”Shouldn’t they be arrested? Or killed? Ain’t it illegal for a color to marry a white?”_

_”It didn’t become illegal until last year, but that don’t mean it’s any less disgusting.”_

_”She’s a whore and Markus is a fool to be even near her with his status and skin.”_

_”Haven’t you heard? She’s a witch, an evil voodoo witch that used her black magic to make Markus marry her, after all, why would a white man from a Catholic family marry someone like her? Much less have a damn child.”_

_”That child is a monster I tell you, a mix of good and absolute shit.”_

_”Hey, don’t be too hard on the kid, it ain’t his fault his parents are irresponsible.”_

The words they heard from the surrounding crowds cut deep into Abigail and Markus.

Because, well, some of the things they said were true.

Although it was illegal for a color to marry a white, it wasn’t illegal when Markus and Abigail got married and had Alastor. That doesn’t mean they didn’t get any backlash from the beginning, because they sure as hell did, but it wasn’t for a legal matter back then. 

It was also true about Abigail and her voodoo hobbies. However, of course, she didn’t use black magic on Markus, but she was still affiliated with it. 

Not much was known about Abigail and her beginnings, only the fact that she came from a creole family that used voodoo. She was an enigma, and so was her son. But even though Markus came from an absolutely strict Catholic family, he still married Abigail because he was so in love with her that he was willing to let go of her hobbies and heritage, and Abigail was in love with him too.

But it was days like this where she had doubts, doubts about bringing her son into the world, a world where he would be treated cruelly just for existing. Then she would start to regret, regret marrying the love of her life because it caused him this much trouble.

Not to mention the fact that even though she stuck with mainly voodoos and hoodoos her whole life, she did have a shameful past of something once satanic...

Abigail soon snapped out of her dark thoughts as her husband looked at her, confusion in his eyes. She looked at him, tearing up, giving him a face that can only be described as, _“Was this really worth it?”._

Markus looked at his wife with a sad smile, then his eyes looked down on the person between them. Abigail’s eyes followed his and looked at Alastor as well.

Alastor had a true skip to his step, singing quietly along the the song that was being played by a nearby jazz band. He was practically dancing with the way he bopped his head, swung his hips, and tapped his feet as they walked. Alastor then noticed his parents looking at him, so he glanced up and offered one of his golden smiles to the two of them.

The husband and wife then looked back up to see eachother’s faces, then smiling as their expression both said, _“He will always be worth it.”_

-

Everyone was ecstatic as the countdown began, Alastor perched up on his father’s shoulders and looking up at the starry night sky.

_”10!”_

Alastor was beyond excited, leaving it up to his imagination to think of the possibilities this year could bring.

_”9!”_

Maybe he could go to real school? Oh, that would be so much fun! 

_“8!”_

Was that rude? He didn’t mind being homeschooled, but it got so lonely! Alastor wants to make real friends! 

_“7!”_

Or, maybe this year, his family can hop on a river boat! Those looked so pretty on the water!

_”6!”_

Or maybe a train! Alastor had ALWAYS wanted to ride a train!

_”5!”_

Alastor wanted to see more of his home New Orleans, he barely was ever let out. Hell, he’s never been to Madi Gras yet! That’s like, a sin on New Orleans!

_”4!”_

Alastor hoped to ride the car more, since his Dad has so much money in his pockets that had yet to be used, he bought one of those really cool new automobiles! They rode it on the way here, and Alastor couldn’t get enough of it!

_”3!”_

He then realized a lot of his dreams involved leaving the house, to explore, and have adventures! Alastor needed some excitement in his life, going outside in the forest and learning voodoo and other things from his mom was great and all, but he needed more!

_”2!”_

His mother knew so many tricks! She knew how to start fires with just a few words, heal his cuts from thorn bushes with special herbs, and turn on their gramophone with just a snap of her fingers! 

_“1!”_

Alastor wanted so much more from life, he was happy where he was, but thrived for something out there, beyond his reach.

_”0!”_

But then again, he didn’t really know what he wanted. Because, those wishes he made in his head, would come true in the worst way.

_”Happy New Years!”_

Alastor watched the fireworks go off and decorate the sky, the jazz bands playing their music loudly and with true jubilee, and people dancing to their hearts content at the celebration.

Markus wrapped his arm around Abigail, keeping his other hand on Alastor’s leg to keep him balanced on his shoulders, and pulled her into a side-hug. He would’ve kissed her, but her had a feeling that wouldn’t be received too well. 

But it was fine, because Markus was happy with this, his heart content and proud to be in this moment with a beautiful woman and amazing son. To live and witness these joyful moments with his loving family. 

But good moments like these won’t be able to last forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, I actually wrote this chapter twice, I was almost done writing it and then the page refreshed and I had to log in again, making me lose all my progress, so yeah, I was pissed. But the show must go on!
> 
> (Also, yes, most of the chapter titles are deer-related MWHAHAHAHA)


	3. It Should’ve Came From The Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finally learns a trick from his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t stop writing, I’m having so much fun! And, I can’t wait to get to the REALLY good parts...
> 
> But tbh, I was kinda scared to post this chapter because of some of the voodoo aspects I put in there, I know it isn’t actually as oc as I make it here, but for the sake of the plot and lore it’s a lil’ more “magical” for reasons I can’t reveal yet.

January 10th, 1910

”Alastor, dear! Come inside, please! It getting dark and I want some help to cook dinner!” Abigail called out to her son from the back porch, sitting in a rocking chair as well as her husband.

The two parents heard a loud groan from the distance, “But Maaaa! I caught a bunny!” 

“A bunny?” Markus said, chuckling to himself as he sharpened his hunting knife, “You better not ask to keep it!”.

”Awww...” Alastor moped, trudging from the forest and walking towards the porch, a small gray rabbit in his hands. 

“Aw, Alastor, it’s adorable-Wait, what’s happened to your clothes?!” Abigail yelped as she saw the several rips and tears on Alastor’s clothing.

Alastor chewed on the inside of cheek, “I kinda had to run really fast to catch the bunny, so...”

”So you rubbed yourself all over the forest floor?” Markus playfully inquired.

Alastor laughed at the remark, “It was an accident! I went tumbling down the hill!” 

“Well, first off, we aren’t keeping the bunny, so you can let it go, and second, lets get you patched up, okay?” Abigail cut into the conversation, ushering her son inside.

”Eh, I say we can let him keep it.” Markus added to the dismay of his wife.

”Really?!” Alastor asked, practically bouncing on his feet.

”Mhm, it’ll make a tasty rabbit stew!”

Alastor gasped in shock, taking the joke to heart and hastily putting the rabbit down and shooing it off.

His father roared with laughter, wiping the tears from his eyes and going inside the house, where Abigail lightly slapped his arm.

”Ow! Hey, come on! I was kidding!”

”Don’t joke around like that, you _wisenheimer_!”

Markus pouted at his wife, “You’re really hurting my feelings...”.

Abigail snorted with laughter and playfully hit him again, “Oh! Quit being a baby!”

Alastor finally went inside and saw his parents sharing banter with eachother, cocking his head to the side and waiting until they were finished. 

Abigail noticed her son waiting and told him to change his clothes and bring her the ones he’s wearing, once he did that, she took his hand and led him to the living room. She brought out her sewing kit and sat her son down next to her on the couch.

”I’m going to teach you how to sew. You’re going to need to learn if you’re gonna keep tearing your clothes up like that.” She said, putting the supplies she needs out.

Alastor beamed at those words, “Really?!”

His mother nodded and told her son the safety rules of sewing, and once he learned that, she got down to tell him the basics.

-

After Alastor got the first parts correct, his mother allowed him to help sew the clothes together with her. As they were sewing, Alastor was hesitant to say what was on his mind. But once he saw his mom snap her fingers to turn on the gramophone and play some jazz, he finally allowed himself to speak.

“Ma?”

”Yes, my dear?”

”H-How...how do you do magic?”

”Hm...?”

”Magic, y’know, with the snaps and stuff...?”

”Oh...I thought I told you before, it’s voodoo.”

”That’s voodoo?!”

”Alastor, I’ve been teaching you about voodoo since you learned to talk!”

”Well, yeah, but you said voodoo was all about praying to the loa, singing the songs of the deities, gris-gris, and it’s connection to both hoodoo and Catholicism. You never told me people can use it to their own will...”

Abigail bit her lip, she didn’t know if she liked where this conversation was going.

”It’s not to their own will...But, what did you think I was doing?”

”Magic tricks.”

”You aren’t exactly wrong, but you’re not exactly right either.”

”Then what is it?”

Abigail sighed to herself, she knew he would learn sometime, but she didn’t know if she herself was ready to tell him. So, she botched down the explanation for him to prevent any harsh revelations.

”Alastor, baby, I come from a family all about voodoo, it was practically our life. We combined the voodoo I taught you with many kinds of other religions, Haitian voodou, Catholicism, deep-southern hoodoo, and sometimes...”

 _“..satanism.”_ Abigail wanted to finish with, but cut herself off to not scare her son, he had a Catholic father, after all. It wasn’t very known, but Louisiana voodoo is very related to Catholicism, the deities are based off of saints and their songs had similar rhythms. People often confused the different types of voodoos, or just chalk it all up to witchcraft. It angered Abigail to hear those kind of things, people calling her an evil witch behind her back, despite the fact Catholicism and Louisiana voodoo were on the same branch.

But, considering the stuff she has done, and her history with combining the many practices and rituals with her family, she can’t say they were completely incorrect about that either. 

Abigail could do many of those “tricks” because of her close relations to the many religions and the sacrifices she made. She never killed anyone, no, but a few chickens or rabbits are good to give her a few charms up her sleeve. 

But, satanism, was a religion that should never ever be combined with voodoo, because it went completely against the Catholic relations it had. However, her family was so deep in their ideology that they were sometimes willing to make that sacrifice when the situation demands it, and once, Abigail was no different.

Alas, it did make her voodoo stronger, and made her son even stronger in a way she could never reveal to him.

”Mama...?” Alastor said, putting his hand on hers as he witnessed her stormy expression. 

“Yes, baby?”

”You don’t...you don’t have to tell me anymore...”

Abigail watched her son look down at his needle and thread with a disappointed face, fiddling with his fingers and trying to pick up where he left off on his pants.

Abigial sighed, but decided it was best if he at least learned one of the things she can do.

”Would you like me to...teach you a trick..?”

And with those words, Alastor’s entire face lit up. 

-

Abigail sat her son down at his homeschool desk, a candle in front of him with no flame. 

“Okay, dear, all you have to say is ‘ _pran dife’._ This “trick”, as you call it, is made possible by using Haitian voodou instead of our usual Louisiana voodoo, no sacrifices are needed however because this one is easy, alright?”

Alastor nodded confidently, staring at the candle like his life depended on it.

“You ready?”

”Yep!”

”Okay, then focus and say the words!”

Alastor took in a small breath, and with everything he had, he yelled out the words.

**_”Pran dife!”_ **

And from those powerful words the candle suddenly erupted with a red flame, it’s size nearly burning Alastor’s face off. 

Alastor gasped in shock, then started to laugh as he nearly launched off his chair in excitement. 

“I did it! I did it! Mama, did you see that?! I made the fire!”

Alastor’s mother looked at him and smiled with joy, “You did it, indeed! Why don’t you go tell your father?”

”Okay!” Alastor yelped as he zipped off to go to his Pa’s study to tell him the good news.

Abigail watched as her son left, her happy face turning into a look of fear. She stared at the candle and it’s red flame, her mind spinning in circles.

 _”His first try...it’s so strong, I should be impressed and proud, should I? But, no...this isn’t right, why is the flame red? Fire is orange last I checked...He shouldn’t have been able to do_ _it_ _that well...maybe he just has a gift? No, quit fooling yourself! You know why he’s like this, and it’s your fault...Oh God, what have I done...? I feel something bad, something evil from this flame. And my son, he created it, but it didn’t just come from him...it’s the wendigo watching over him, I know it is...”_

As Abigail’s thoughts were hitting her mind with terror, she barely noticed the shadow behind her, smiling and tilting it’s antlered head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if some things seem a little out of place in these chapters, I’m kinda confused on the note bits. Also, I’m not an expert on voodoos or satanism, I did do research, but I still don’t fully grasp it. I think you can tell as the story progresses, but hey, it’s fanfiction, if it ain’t accurate, it’s just part of the imagination. 
> 
> Also, Mr. Angst has arrived, and once Miss Fluff ends, he’s here to stay.


	4. Dance and Get Left Be-hind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is getting a little needy with his training, his mother just wants a break, and Markus doesn’t understand why they don’t seem to be getting along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, some things aren’t going too jazzy until they are.

January 15th, 1910

Ever since Alastor got the taste of voodoo that one night, he never felt alone.

He would be walking in the forest, the only sound being his footsteps and breathing, but never back down. Normally, the conditions would leave him scared, but he felt that there was someone watching over him.

It was worrisome at first, the looming presence practically breathing down his neck. Eventually, however, he got used to it in a few days. In fact, he welcomed it. Alastor was tired of always being lonely and secluded from the rest of New Orleans, so it was a nice change of pace.

But that wasn’t the only change after that night.

Alastor, at every single chance that he got, would always question his mother _when. When will she teach him another trick._

After that fateful twilight, Alastor would always ask his mother when he could learn another trick, even though, by dictionary definition, it should be referred to as spells, charms, or even _divination_ instead. But Abigail was _definitely_ not going to correct him on that, that would only fuel his imagination even more.

Also, the fire thing was the only thing Abigail could teach without the act of sacrifice, combination, or ritual. The fire ignition trick is incredibly simple, (At least, it’s _supposed_ to be, but Alastor proved he can do more than light a simple candle with two words.)

And if Abigail told her son that he would need to make some sacrifices to earn power for more tricks, he wouldn’t enjoy that at all. Alastor is what you would call a gentle soul, he didn’t like to hurt things. So, to kill an innocent animal for a ritual to gain power, won’t sit right with him. 

But there was another problem, Alastor may not even _need_ to sacrifice anything. With what Abigail knew, the _being_ could simply just grant him demonic power for voodoo, making her son more gifted without even knowing.

But then again, what if that’s not how it worked? It wasn’t like she tethered the _monster_ to her son’s soul, she just made a deal for it to watch over him and...other things...Did Alastor have to make a deal for the power to be his? That could be the case, but the fire incident proved otherwise.

Maybe _it_ used the flame to contact Abigail, to remind her that they weren’t _finished_ yet.

It was all so confusing, it jumbled Abigail’s mind like scrambled eggs and put pressure on her temples. 

The sad thing was that this all could have been avoided.

But, if it were, then Alastor would’ve died a baby. She didn’t have a choice, or did she? Was it the right one? Abigail loved her son more than anything, but what if she made a mistake...?

God, she regretted telling Alastor anything now.

-

Abigail was in the kitchen, cutting bell peppers and crawfish for tonight’s dinner.

Alastor was setting up the table next to kitchen with plates and utensils.

Once he finished, Alastor quietly walked to his mother’s side, watching her hands prepare the meal. Usually, Alastor would be helping his mother with dinner, but Abigail made it clear she didn’t want his assistance today. 

“You sure I can’t help?”

Abigail looked at her son peer over the counter and watch her, his face in a frown.

”No, Alastor, I don’t need any help.” She replied, looking back at her work.

”But you needed help the last time and we made this...”

”Well, I don’t anymore, how about you finish up your homework, hm?”

”I already finished it earlier, it was _duck soup_...”

Abigail cursed in her mind, it was times like these where she wished her son wasn’t as smart as he was.

”Okay, is your father busy? I’m sure he would like someone to talk to.”

”He told me he was busy signing some paper for his business...”

”Alastor, I...”

Her son looked at her inquisitively, wondering what she was going to say. But Abigail said nothing, cutting her sentence off.

”I don’t get it, are you mad at me...?”

Abigail sighed,

”No, Alastor, I’m not mad at you.”

A small gasp came from her son, his face full of pent-up excitement.

”Really?! I thought you were! Then can you teach me some more-“

_”No.”_

Alastor froze, his smile faltering.

”Why not? If you’re not mad at me, then what’s the problem?! Please, Ma, just tell me what I did wrong!

”Y-You didn’t do anything wrong, exactly, but-“

”Then what did I do?! Why did you say no then, huh?!”

 _Steaming up,_ lot of unchecked frustration started spilling out of Abigail’s mind into her mouth _._ Frustration from her own lack of understanding and frustration from her son’s constant pleas.

_”That’s ENOUGH, ALASTOR! It’s because I said so!”_

Alastor took a step back, his eyes wide and filled with both shock and fear.

His mother...his mother never yelled at him, she was only filled with kind words...

Bowing his head in sadness, Alastor looked down at the floor, feeling bad for making his mother mad.

Abigail, however, was reeling back from her outburst, unsure of what to say to her son.

Markus was in his study, finishing up his work when he heard the yelling. Confused, he left the room and walked into the kitchen.

He expected a lot of things, but what he didn’t expect to see was a very sad Alastor and a flabbergasted Abigail.

 _”What was exactly going on here???”_ He thought.

Now, Markus wasn’t much of what you would call an expert on voodoo, being a Catholic man, but he wasn’t an idiot. He knew that Alastor was “gifted” in it and that his wife was hesitant to continue his lessons, to the great dismay of his son. So it wasn’t much of a puzzle to piece together the problem.

But the real issue was how to repair this cut in their relationship.

And Markus knew just the way to do it.

-

Abigail and Alastor still stood in uncomfortable silence, unsure of what to do. 

That was until they heard the sounds of a very _dilly_ piano coming from the room next to them.

Markus’s fingers danced on the ivory keys of the piano, turning to his family with a grin. Once he saw they were just staring at him with unease, he decided to amp it up a bit. Bopping his head and tapping his feet to the tempo, Markus once more checked to see how they were reacting.

Alastor has always loved music, his mother taught him the piano and his father showed him the best songs, so _of course_ he has to move a little to the beat. Abigail soon followed along, her frown turning into a slight smile as she listened. 

His family walking over and watching him play, Markus picked up the tempo.

“Hey, Abbie! Have we taught Alastor how to waltz yet?” He said over the music.

Smiling, Abigail put a finger on her chin, “No, I don’t think we have!”

Markus feigned a gasp, “Oh my! We gotta teach him, quick! He’s got to be ready to dance if he ever brings a lady-friend!” 

Abigail chuckles and held out her hand to her son, “C’mon, dear, it’s easy to learn!” 

Alastor took her hand and was led to the middle of the living room.

Putting each other’s hands on their respective positions, Abigail began to walk her son through the box-step for the waltz. Even though they had quite the difference in height, the two managed to get into a steady routine with the help of the music eventually. 

The piano played its happy notes and it was at first a little difficult to keep up with its fast pace. Alastor’s feet were clunky in the beginning and he may have accidentally stepped on his mother’s feet once or twice, but he was glad he got used to it. And that his mother wasn’t angry at him anymore. 

It was like nothing mattered anymore, Markus playing the piano, Abigail leading her son into the waltz, and Alastor getting sucked into the warm and joyful atmosphere. The family was happy and all of their past problems had suddenly disappeared. The tension was erased, the unease wiped clean, and morale quite high.

Little did the Carlon's know that a joyous moment won’t save them from the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re confused on what’s going on, good, you should be. Sorry y’all, but don’t fret, all will be revealed in the future. It’s a little far, but you’ll get there. If you’re willing to, you can comment your theories on what’s been happening, who knows? Maybe I’ll clear the air a little.


	5. A Doe’s Birthday (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boy Alastor is having his 10th birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! On the days I usually work on this fic I had to go to wrestling practice, I don’t like it but I don’t have a choice but to go. And I know that this chapter is really short, but as soon as I escaped my art block recently I dove into a writer’s block immediately after, which SUCKS.

January 23, 1910

Alastor was reading as the grandfather clock in the hallway struck to midnight. However, the noise didn’t deter his educational crusade.

His mother had decided that teaching him more about the rituals and the divinity of her religion and such would prepare him for the future. It sounded incredibly vague when she said it to him like that, because what would he need to be prepared for? 

He also learned that “tricks” wasn’t the correct way to describe the charms and spells. Which kind of embarrassed him, but hey, at least those new words sound way more _dilly_! 

As he read his mother’s grimoire in his bed with the lantern next to him, Alastor felt his eyes start to droop. He had hoped to get more reading done, but it can’t be helped, after all, his birthday was tomorrow. (Or, well, technically today since it was midnight.) He didn’t want to spend the day as some _bitter pill,_ no sir, he wanted to be up and about! 

Placing the book down and blowing out the wick in his lantern, Alastor closed his eyes and tucked himself under the blanket. 

_Tomorrow is going to be great,_ he thought to himself, _I hope I can go out..._

-

January 24, 1910

Abigail and Markus quietly tip-toed to the room next door, shushing each other’s giggles. Once they arrived at their son’s door, they opened it and stood next to his bed.

And so, they started singing.

_”It’s the day of birth,_

_for our little doe!_

_once you began to walk the earth,_

_grass started to grow!_

_Flowers sprouted from the ground,_

_water felt free to flow!_

_Our love has more to go around,_

_and we thought you should know!“_

As soon as the song began, Alastor sat up immediately, bedhead and all. He grinned happily at his parents, listening to the lyrics he had gotten so used to in the past years. A song his parents specially made for him.

Once they finished singing, Alastor’s mother and father jumped onto the bed and embraced him in a huge bear hug. 

“Oh! My baby is all grown up!” Abigail exclaimed. 

“Our son is now a big _pip!_ He’s soon gonna get all the ladies, just like his _old man_!” Markus continued, nearly squeezing his son with pride.

Alastor couldn’t help but laugh, albeit it was a choked laugh, since he was being suffocated with love, but a laugh nonetheless. Finally, after he was allowed to breathe, he looked up to his parents with a smile. “So what are we going to do today?!” He asked, already knowing the answer.

”Dear, we’re going to-!”

Abigail cut herself off once she saw her family’s grimoire on his nightstand. Time felt as if it had stopped, and as if someone dumped a cold bucket of ice-water on her, causing shivers down Abigail’s spine. She once again was pushed back into her cold reality. A reality where nothing was what it seems. But, with no ease whatsoever, Abigail was able to finish her sentence without drawing too much attention to herself. 

”W-We’re going to go out into the city!”

He was surprised, they never went out unless it was a big holiday! Alastor’s smile went from ear-to-ear at those words, “Really?! We’ve never gone out on my birthday! Dad usually just takes a break from work and we all stay together the whole day!” 

”Well, we’re uh...breaking tradition today!”

”We are?” Markus asked, completely left in the dark about the whole situation. 

Abigail nudged her husband’s arm and coughed, “Ah-EM! We certainly are! Right, honey?” She gave him a look that said, _“Go along with this or you’re eating knifes tonight.”_ So of course, Markus quickly nodded his head.

”Now, my dear, go ahead and start changing, okay? We’re going to get breakfast in the town, so don’t worry about food! Meet us downstairs!” Abigail said to her son as she whisked away her husband and she.

-

Once outside the room, Markus turned to his wife with the most baffled look ever. 

“What was up with you _pulling a rank_ on me? I thought we were gonna have a family forest picnic today!” He whispered to her.

”I know, I know...I just, didn’t want to stick around the house on this special day...and I’m sure Alastor doesn’t want to either.” She replied quietly, crossing her arms and looking down.

”But I’m pretty that’s for different reasons than your’s...”

”...”

”Abbie, darling, I know when something is wrong with you, can you please tell me what’s been _eating you up_ lately...?” 

Abigail looked at her husband with great sadness veiling her eyes, making them misty. “...Markus, we’ve been married for a little over a decade, you know where I come from...the family I grew up with...”

”...And?”

“I-It’s just that...I...“ 

Markus put his hand on Abigail’s cheek, caressing it gently. “Hey...It’s okay if you can’t tell me, I didn’t mean to push you, I’m just...worried, I can’t stand seeing you like this.”

She looked up at him and leaned into his touch, “Thank you, Markus...but, can I...ask you something..?” 

He nodded.

Abigail breathed in, forcing the words out of her throat. “Markus, if I’ve done something...terrible...would you still love me..? Would you still love Alastor..?”

Complete shock filled Markus’s face, “Of course I would, Abigail! What kind of a question is that?!” He said too loudly.

She smiled at him even though his face read complete and utter confusion, she knew he was telling the truth.

Without any words, Abigail stepped closer to her husband and cupped his face, giving him a sweet kiss. And even though he was still confused, Markus kissed back.

Unknowingly, however, their son opened the door.

Sticking out his tongue in playful disgust, Alastor crossed his arms and looked at his parent’s with judgment. “Aw, gee, guys! I thought you said to meet you downstairs! Not watch you make _whoopee!”_

And with that, his parents abruptly stopped and turned to their son, slightly embarrassed.

“We weren't-! Ah, whatever! You ready to leave, birthday boy?” His father asked.

Alastor beamed at put his hands on his hips confidently, “Absolutely!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be trying to break free from this block, and if any of you know how, I’d love to hear it!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I think I will be able to post a chapter every Monday, or whenever I‘m happiest to post.
> 
> Also, most everyone in this story has a southern-Cajun accent, since they all live in New Orleans, unless said otherwise.


End file.
